Armor of the Seven Dawns
Item class''Artifact'' Current User''Xavier Archlight'' User Affiliations''- Good - Galande Kingdom'' The Armor of Honor The Armor of the Seven Dawns is one of the 8 Artifacts of Virtue bestowed to the champions of the 8 Archangels of The Light. Has been passed down the royal line of Galande for generations and its current user is Galande's second prince Xavier Archlight. Origin According to Galandian legends, generations ago the founder of the Kingdom of Galande competed with another knight for the right to become the Avatar of The Light but was not selected for the sacred duty. The knight, shocked by the fact that he was not chosen, went on a journey to rediscover himself and journeyed all over Zyreema under the guise of a wandering adventurer. Eventually coming to a city being terrorized every night by a horrible Demon of great power. The citizens pleaded for the adventurer to save them and so he went to battle the dark abomination - but it was no use. Even strong as he was he was reduced to no more then a plaything before the Demon's might. It toyed with him and, despite striking him all trough the night, did not land a finishing blow. Instead the Demon, in all its malice and sadistic cruelty, gave him a choice. After the dawn arrived it would go and sleep, if the knight chose to do so he could leave at any point before night came and he would be spared. But if he left then all of the citizens left would be slaughtered in the name of the Dark Ones. If he stayed then he, and only he, would take the Demon's ire and as long as he could stand the rest of the citizens would be safe. And so, battered and bruised but not broken, the knight welcomed the first dawn after the Demon left its evil offer. Wanting to save the citizens yet, he rested during the day and challenged the Demon once more after the sun set. But time and time again the Demon proved too powerful and for six nights did the knight face the evil only to be subjected to the Demon's violence and mockery. But on the seventh night the evil creature grew tired of their game and made it known that this would be the last night they met. Should he not accept his offer now and leave the citizens the Demon would rend the very immortal soul of the knight asunder and leave no shred of him to return to The Light. But the night stood valorous and unwavering and, even knowing full well that he could and probably would die, stood up for what was right one last time - honoring his vows to protect the people. With his bravery he inspired the citizens who, downtrodden and cowering till only moments ago, stood up with weapon in hand and joined the knight in his battle. Together with the knight the people greeted the seventh dawn not with the fear that it would be their last, but with the roar of victory over the body of evil slain. The Archangel of Honor saw this and was touched by the human who had stayed true to what it truly meant to be a knight and cast the blessings of his Choir on his Armor. "For as long as a brave and honorable man dons the this armor and leads the people - a new dawn would surely come." Category:Magic Item Category:Artifact Category:Artifact of Virtue